Shot?
by Lunareaper
Summary: Contains explicit content! The story tells of what happens after Asami has sucessfully taken back Aki from Fei-long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on ! And Ayano-san! **_

Shot? A Viewfinder Fanfic Brought to you by Soapz!

Okay, so I thought I give it a try. No betas - no nothing. So, read on at your own risk...

Disclaimer: The usual applies: I don't own the boys (yet...) they all belong to Yamane Ayano and I borrowed them for this.

Rating: Will be ADULT ONLY later on - if y'all like it and want me to continue...

Takes place where the last chapter left off - sort of...

Anyhow, this is my first fanfic - so be honest (but in a nice way, maybe?)

Title: Shot? Part 1

"… three bruised rips, several non-threatening hematomas and a gunshot wound. We also expect him to develop a serious cold due to the extended exposure to cold water and the fact that he is underweight by at least ten pounds…"

He tried to blend out the voice from the doctor and stared through the glass at the slender figure on the gurney in the adjoining examination room.

"… 14 stitches, and right now his condition is stable. He is running a fever but that was expected as well…"

Abso-fking-lutely great! After all this time he finally had him back and now this. Yes, there was a God and He must hate him. He was sure about it now. Seeing his brat like this was pure torture. His body covered in bruises – an untold story of the fight he had put up, pale skin that only now started to get a slight pinkish tint again – an improvement to the sickly blue that it was before, his hair damp against his head – lifeless and matt, unmoving like the rest of him.

"… we will now transfer him to the private room and as you requested he will be monitored, but we really don't expect any complications…"

Without saying a word he abruptly turned, following the gurney to the room he had 

specifically requested for Akihito. His bodyguards fell into step right behind him forming a rather unusual procession. Watching the two nurses accompanying Akihito carefully transfer him onto the hospital almost made him give in to the anger and frustration boiling inside of him.

"… this is only a precaution to make sure he won't accidently injure himself. You may be assured though that as soon as it is safe he will be able to rest in more comfortable position…"

He forced himself to stay calm, unmoving and it took every ounce of his will-power to not kill everyone who touched his boy while he was forced to keep his hands to himself. Clenching and unclenching his hands in his coat pockets he made himself take several deep breaths. Finally he turned to the doctor, his trademark poker-face back in place:

"Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi. I appreciate your coming here on such a short notice to take care of Akihito."

"This is the least I can do, Asami-sama. Your boy is still under sedation and due to the fever he will probably be more or less unaware of his surroundings for the next couple of days, but by the end of the week the worst should be over."

A curt nod was all he was able to do. He was afraid of moving lest he would do something he would regret later. His pet was hurt and there was just no way he could… no! He had to stop thinking about what he wanted to do to him – no, needed to do to him. How he would run his hands over his body, reacquainting himself with every inch of his delectable skin, how he would use his tongue to tease him into the frenzy of moans he usually elicited from him, how he would make him plead and beg for more only to deny him over and over again…

Sweat started to form on his forehead and he instinctively suppressed the urge to wipe it. Never show weakness! He turned back to look once more at his pet… big mistake. He almost lost it right there. The nurses had Akihito propped up on a special pillow to keep the pressure off his wound and being forced to look at him like this was physical pain. He had to get out of there. Now. Before he did the unthinkable.

"Akira. You will stay with him and keep me informed. I have to take care of a couple of small matters and will be back later."

He forced himself to turn away from the bed and walked towards the door. He needed a cigarette and a drink. Maybe more than a drink.  


Akira nodded and took up a position in the corner of the room that allowed him to remain out of sight of whoever entered, yet see everyone before they saw him. He watched as Asami and Keita left the room and sighed in frustration. He knew what they were about to do and he desperately wanted to be part of it. As much as he got to like the photographer over time, babysitting wasn't really in his job-description. He sat down on the chair, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at the still form of the boy on the bed and even though he felt sorry for what the kid had to go through; he nevertheless felt a smile forming on his face: of all the places to get shot…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on ! And Ayano-san! **_

Part 2  
"Asami speaking."

The hand that was holding the cell-phone was still slightly shaking even though he had drunk – no, make that downed – two glasses of his favorite whiskey. He took another deep drag of the cigarette he was holding in his other hand. He needed to calm himself down. Now. It just wouldn't do to give in to his emotions, after all he had a reputation to uphold.

"You fking bastard! The moment I see you I'll fking kill you…"

"Tstststs… Temper, Feilong, temper…" He gripped the phone tighter. Although they had come to an understanding, he couldn't just simply forget what the head of the Baishe had done to his boy.

"We had a deal. We.Had.A.Fking.Deal!"

"Yeah, we had a deal. Until you shot Akihito." His indifferent voice seemed to infuriate the Chinese on the other end of the line even more.

"I didn't shoot him. He jumped right into the bullet. Wan didn't aim at him."

"I know, but he aimed at me."

"That's because you were standing right behind that bastard. Wan shot at him - not you. So, now give him over as promised."

"I'm sorry, Feilong, but right now I have more important matters to attend to. I'll get in touch as soon as I can make time for the exchange."

Click.

He hung up. That immediately made him feel a bit better and it had taken his thoughts of his pet for just a few moments. Akihito. He groaned, this time unable to keep it down. He pressed his forehead against the cold window of the car, closing his eyes. How could he do this to me? He had waited weeks for the right opportunity to extract him from Feilong, spent the time he was forced to recuperate on thinking up countless scenarios for his boy and now?  
At least another three weeks before Akihito would be up to any 'strenuous' 

behavior, provided that his condition didn't get worse. Yeah, God really hates me…

He groaned again, leaning back against the soft leather of the car-seat. Just remembering what he had come up with during those seemingly never-ending days he had to spend in a hospital-bed made him hard. Again. And again he would deny himself as he had since the day Feilong had taken Akihito from him. Damn you, brat. You better hurry up and get well before I explode.

He felt Keita's eyes on him through the rearview mirror. He almost felt sorry for him. He knew that since the 'incident' he had become even more bad-tempered and everybody, including his bodyguards, was pussyfooting around him, carefully making sure not to do anything that could raise his ire.

"To the warehouse."

There was at least one way he could work off some of the tension that had accumulated over the last few weeks.

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey, he recalled the rather surprising turn of events on board of the ship. The exact moment he had Feilong at gunpoint and the Chinese dragon had yet managed again to amaze him.

_Flashback:_

"Keep moving forward and don't turn around. If you make one sound I'll blow a hole right through your head!" As far as threats went, he had thought this one was a fairly easy one to understand.

"Oh, and don't even think about screaming for help like the little girl you are, nobody will come."

Asami forced him to a vacant room with a certainty that made Feilong realize that Asami had somehow gotten hold of the ship's layout. He definitely had to look into that later. If there was a later…

"How dare you make a mockery of me? You'll pay dearly for this". He pushed the Chinese Triad Leader down on a table with so much force that the breath left the slender man with a whoosh, cutting off the snide come-back "...and you've come all this way. Things have really come around to 'bite you in the ass', Asami...!"

"I want my boy back."

_Distracting the older man with snide remarks that cut too close to the truth, finally gave him the chance he was looking for. Slamming his hand down on Asami's wounded leg he managed to get out from under the Yakuza and dodging the bullets fired at him, he found cover behind a wall._

"You should have taken more time to heal, old man. As you remember I know exactly how long it takes for a bullet wound to heal… You know, you almost make me believe that Akihito really means something to you. Look at you, coming here for the boy, offering me billions in exchange for… what? A brat?"

"Leave Akihito out of this, he was merely the tool you used to get me to come and finally put an end to the mess you created seven years ago, Feilong. So, where is he?"

"You're too late, Asami… Again. Someone has taken him from you. Again. You should really watch your property better. Getting sloppy with old age?"

The only response was another spray of bullets hitting the wall.

"You never planned on giving me back what's mine, right? You bastard thought you'll get away with my casino and the boy? What was the plan? Getting the boy and then shoot me like you did seven years ago? I'll never give over, so go ahead and shoot me."

"If that's what it takes to protect my property and to stop you incessant whining about what your father did…? I'm sick of being blamed for everything that didn't go right in your sorry life."

"You created 'my sorry life' when you teamed up with Tou to destroy Baishe. Making him claim me as his son to destroy everything I lived for. You just didn't realize that having pity on me and not letting me die would result in this, did you...?"

A dry laugh followed his outburst. "You never thought that I would one day really be the leader of Baishe, so why aren't you happy that things went exactly as you had planned back then...?"

The only response he got was a noise off to the side, which caused Feilong to spin around, point his gun and shoot - only to realize too late that Asami had slipped behind him.

It didn't take Asami long to disarm Feilong and bring him down once more.  


_  
"So...you wanted me to acknowledge you that much?"_

Glaring down on the younger man, Asami continued to taunt the trapped man

"The father that should've acknowledged you is no longer alive... and to think that you have come this far just for the sake of some pitiful revenge... I really feel sorry for what has become of the once mighty Baishe."

With the gun grinding into the back of his head Feilong was forced to listen.

"In truth... you don't really care about the past, do you? Don't make me any angrier..." Sliding the gunpoint further down, Asami slowly continued:

"I know exactly how to silence men like you... ...but I won't... just like I didn't seven years ago... You look after your own hide. I'm not your father."

By now boiling in anger, Feilong fought against the larger man, managed to roll over and successfully pinned Asami down.

"You have no use for people unless they either bring you financial wealth or sexual pleasure. Why didn't you just let me die back then? Was it only so you can insult me like this...? Will you insult even the years I've lived hating you..?!"

"I didn't want to let you die." Words, almost inaudible muttered while grey eyes clashed with golden ones. "Do you not understand something simple as that?" Asami continued "It is up to you if you want to dwell in the past and be consumed by hate, but unlike you I don't live denying my true self. If you want to kill me so much, go ahead. Here is your chance. But you will never be satisfied with that. You'll never get the thing you want most…"

"Don't talk like you know anything about me..." and surprisingly the slender Chinese pulled Asami into a searing kiss.

"The past has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to get you… and you will not kill me." It wasn't a question, just a fact simply stated.

"And that would be… why, again?" The gun still aimed at him never wavered.  
"Because I know that Yanzhui killed my father and you killed Tou for shooting me."

"That's old news from a long ago past. The present is the only thing that counts. And for whatever reason I let you live in the past, your transgressions of the 

_present give me enough reasons to kill you."_

"This was all engineered by Arbatov to get the deed."

"Don't be so bashful Feilong. It is okay to talk about your involvement with him; Arbatov would really be hurt if he could hear you now. After all, he even went through the trouble of paying you a visit when you got injured. Did he at least bring you flowers to your sickbed?"

"He tried to convince me that you wanted all of Baishe. I didn't believe him."

"I don't care. Akihito…"

"I know. I couldn't help but take him. I won't apologize." Eyelids slowly lowered over grey orbs. "He had what I thought I wanted, yet… I realize now… it wasn't what I wanted. I won't apologize."

The tall Chinese took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and locked grey with golden eyes.

"Do what you think you need to do but do it fast. Arbatov will kill him because I had him."

Another deep breath.

"And I promised Akihito to send him home to you… So, are you coming or not?"

Together the unlikely couple made their way to one of the lower decks to intercept the Russian's men trying to board a small ship. Their men were there as well, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Get Arbatov! Now!" Feilong yelled as he was running towards the docking bay, Asami following at a slower pace with a slight limp.

"Watch out for Takaba." He instructed his men, and in the following melee it was hard to tell who was going up against whom. The Yakuza managed to corner Arbatov who was trying to shoot his way out which resulted in the fateful shot that hit Akihito. The young photographer was cowering against the wall trying to stay out of the fight when he saw a gun aimed at Asami and had then reacted without a thought, jumping in front of the Yakuza,  
intercepting the bullet he thought was meant for the Japanese. And got shot. And fell over the rail into the ocean. Stupid brat.  


_  
End Flashback.  
_

The car pulled up in front of the warehouse.

Finally…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on ! And Ayano-san! **_

Part 3

Disclaimer: The usual applies: I don't own the boys (yet...) they all belong to Yamane Ayano and I borrowed them for this.

Rating: Will be ADULT ONLY later on - if y'all like it and want me to continue...

Takes place where the last chapter left off - sort of..

Title: Shot? Part 3

Warnings: right now: some violence and naughty Asami thinking naughty stuff... and of course Asami doing things to himself he is not supposed to do, right? Poor Aki.

"... You. Do. Not. Ever. Touch. What's. Mine."

Slam! The tall Blonde was roughly shoved into the wall again.

"Never. Touch. My. Boy. Again." Each word accentuated with the powerful punch of a fist. It felt good.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Asami finally let go of the Russian Mobster.

"So, would you now care to enlighten me what all of this is about? Or do you need more incentives to cooperate?" Another kick to the torso. He really hoped he broke at least some of his ribs.

Mikhail Arbatov presented a rather pitiful picture, crouched on the floor; trying to protect himself from more injuries than those Asami had already chosen to inflict on him. He was panting for breath, his arms clutched around his middle, indicating that Asami indeed had gotten a full hit on his rib-cage.

For the first time in weeks, Asami almost felt pleased with himself. He had worked off some of his anger, reached some understanding with the Chinese Ice-Princess and Akihito was back where he belonged. And was shot. And of all places he had to get shot there. Stupid brat. At least he would be able to make Feilong suffer the same way he was.

He groaned in frustration and returned his attention to the man on the floor.

"So, anything you wanted to tell me?"

"If… If you kill me there will be a war…" Arbatov managed out in a raspy voice. He really didn't sound too good.

"Oh, I am not the one who will kill you. I'll leave that particular pleasure to others. Until then - you may be assured of that - I will take exceptionally good care of you."

"You never intended to give the deed to Feilong." The Russian slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position. Blood was running down his face and his left eye started to swell shut. The princess would definitely throw a hissy-fit about the damage to Arbatov's face. Well, it couldn't be helped. He would just make sure not to be anywhere too close to him when the Russian was delivered to the Triad Leader. After all, there was a reason why some called him dragon.

"My dealings with Baishe are of no concern to you. And now that you mentioned it… Wouldn't it be better if you start worrying about your fate instead of Feilong?"

"We have a deal with the White Snake. We protect our assets." Icy blue eyes stared at him.

"And taking my pet would benefit this deal… how again? I didn't think so. Hisato, make sure he is in a more cooperative mood when I return."

He turned away without another glance and briskly walked back to the black BMW parked in front of the warehouse. Hisako would make sure that the Russian knew his place when he came back tomorrow. Or maybe he should tell Yoh where to find his rival for the affection of Feilong…

"Where to, Asami-sama? The hospital?" Keita held the door open for his boss.

Everything inside of him screamed 'yes' but he knew his lower body couldn't take more abuse today.

"No. To the club." He might as well get some of the work done that had been neglected over the past weeks. His phone rang. A quick check of the number on the display and a sigh of relief. Not from the hospital; that meant Akihito was doing fine.

"Asami speaking."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your schedule! If you don't hand him over now, I'll start a war unlike any you have ever seen. We had a deal!"

"I'm really getting tired of your yelling, Feilong. Don't call me if you can't control yourself." He hung up with a satisfied grin on his face. It was just too easy to rile the princess up.

He relaxed into the soft leather of his seat and closed his eyes, thinking about how easy it was to rile up his pet. The way his eyes flashed indignantly when he teased him. How he seemed to vibrate from some unknown energy source that had his whole body in motion. How he never seemed to be still, except when he slept. How he curled up in bed after the endless seeming sessions of sex. How he trembled when his hands mapped out every inch of his sweaty skin, making him moan deep in his throat. The desperate sounds he made when he thrust into the soft heat of his body, betraying his need to his master.

With a groan he turned a switch, watching the glass slide close to give him the privacy he needed. He opened his pants to free his raging hard-on from the restricting confines of his pants and started to stroke himself. Slowly at first, his hand moved up and down his shaft savoring the feel of his own silky skin, stretched taut over throbbing flesh. He imagined soft lips wrapping themselves around his manhood, leisurely moving down, taking him deeper and deeper into the moist cavern that was Akihito's mouth. He groaned again and forced himself to take his hands away. He had made a promise and he would stand by it, even if it killed him. Could one die of pent-up sexual frustration?

A deep sigh. He filled a glass with whiskey and took a long swallow. He was about to turn into an alcoholic just because he couldn't play with his favorite toy. Setting the glass aside he regretfully put himself back in his pants and lit a cigarette. This was what it had come to: whiskey and cigarettes. He, the all powerful ruler of Tokyo was reduced to drinking and smoking because of one boy. He shook his head in denial. It couldn't be that he, Asami Ryouichi had fallen for a brat. A dirty, annoying, wild-tempered back-alley cat. No, make that a kitten. A shaggy, untamed but undeniably cute kitten. The way he purred when stroked in the right places…

He had to stop thinking about that. His thoughts went back to the second week after Akihito was taken. When Keita had called to inform him that Akihito's landlord was about to evict him for not paying rent. He had taken care of the problem and as soon as he was allowed to walk with a cane he had his men take him to Takaba's apartment. He struggled his way upstairs to the worn out door and went inside in hopes to feel closer to his boy. For the first time he took the time to really look around. His eyes took the old worn couch in, his lips slightly curving upward in memory of all the things he had done to his pet on it. He had moved towards the table on which his men had put Akihito's precious camera, the one he had lost when Feilong's men had taken him. He remembered all the conflicting emotions cursing through him upon realizing that the worldly possessions of his lover would fit in four moving boxes. He had almost spent two hours in the small flat, limping around, touching everything Akihito had touched before. And he made a decision. A quick call and his men came up and packed everything up. His precious cameras, the tasteless clothes -he would dispose of them later, the chipped mugs from the kitchenette and of course, the secret stash of photos Akihito had taken of him from 

under the warped floor-board.

He smiled again. He still didn't know how the boy had managed to take these pictures, but he would definitely enjoy the … interrogation his pet would have to submit to, to find out. Upps. Don't go there.

Thinking about how he had all of Takaba's possessions brought to the penthouse put him in a mellow mood, the time he spent unpacking each box and putting the contents away; not caring that not a single item fit in with his sophisticated taste. It didn't matter. The mugs found their place between his elegant dishes, a small space in his closet was filled with hideously colored t-shirts and the annoying boxers went into his dresser. He did throw the used toothbrush away and replaced it with a bright pink one which had bunny as a handle. Akihito would hate it. He loved it.

When they found Takaba's secret treasure, Akira had helped him find a guy who was able to repair the two old broken cameras Akihito had packed away at the bottom of the closet. Even broken, he was told, they were very valuable and rare. So he had them fixed in hopes to make his boy happy when he returned. And return he did. Injured. In the hospital. Stupid brat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on ! And Ayano-san! **_

Part 4

He got out of the car in front of Sion and briskly walked inside. Without a glance to either side he briskly strode to his office. He closed the door behind him, glad for the quiet reprieve it offered. Sitting down behind his desk, he started to go through the files that had been somewhat neglected since his trip to the ship. Focusing on the contents of each one intently, he was glad to see that his dreadful mood had held some of his more problematic 'clients' in check and nothing happened that required his immediate attention. His eyes automatically searched for the pink folder he reserved for the reports on Takaba. Unable to concentrate any longer, he closed the file in front of him and got up to pour himself another whiskey at the sleek looking bar that occupied one corner of his office.

Asami watched the rich amber liquid slowly filling the crystal tumbler and thought about eyes the same color. Cursing he walked over to the window overlooking the city and looked down at the vibrant lights illuminating the darkness, giving life to concrete and steel. He could feel the pulsating energy from the bright neon signs showcasing the luxury brands he usually preferred. That reminded him that he wanted to look at some suitable clothes for Akihito. It just wouldn't do for his pet to come home from the hospital and not be attired appropriately. After all, he was injured. With a gunshot wound. And a cold.

He sighed again. Stupid brat.

Taking his phone from the desk, it rang just when he was about to flip it open. The hospital.

"Asami speaking."

"Yamaguchi here. Asami-sama, I just wanted to let you know that Takaba-san is definitely developing a cold now. He is showing signs of congestion, but as I said before that was to be expected. We made him as comfortable as possible and you'll still be able to take him home in three days."

"Thank you. Are there any special preparations I need to make for him?"

"No, not really. The boy needs to be kept warm and in bed and should eat as much as you can get into him. As for everything else, lots of rest and his medication will 

take care of that."

"Thank you, Yamaguchi –sama."

"My pleasure. If you don't mind I would like to come by on my way home to take a look at your leg, Asami-sama, to make sure it is healing properly. Are you in your office?"

Asami paused. He didn't want the doctor to leave Akihito's side, yet, he knew that would be more than just unreasonable. His pet was taken care of and more than well protected. Akira, whom he trusted with his life was with him and another ten men were stationed on the private ward of the hospital making sure he was safe.

"I'll be in my office."

Click. He hung up and dialed another number.

"Asami here. I need you to bring me over a selection."

"Sure Asami-sama. Which size if I may ask?"

"Make that a size small."

"I will be there in about 45 minutes, Asami-sama. Thank you."

"There are some requirements, though…" He quickly explained to the sales-clerk what he needed and why and hung up.

He smiled to himself. Now, that would be fun. And it would all fall under the category of making sure his pet would be as comfortable as possible. The boy really needed some pampering. From him of course. There would never be anyone else from now on. Only him.

He dialed the next number on his list.

"Asami here. I need clothes to be made until Friday."

"Of course, Asami-sama." The voice of the manager of the Armani store was subservient as always. Then again, he probably was their best customer.

"I will need to see a selection of shirts, suits, shoes, socks and some… casual wear."  


"May I assume that these will not have to be in your size, Asami-sama?"

"They are to be in the same size, as the suit I had made for a friend two months ago."

"We only had to take the length of the pant-legs in for your friend, so everything you'll select will be ready on Friday. When may we expect your visit, Asami-sama?"

"I'll be there tomorrow before noon."

"We will prepare the private showing room for you, Asami-sama. Thank you."

It would be so much fun making his boy dress up for a change and wear tasteful clothes. He grimaced at how he had desecrated his walk-in closet with the colorful, wild array of dreadfully non-matching pieces of garments. But he had them put in there anyways. They were his, so they stayed. And at least he would have the pleasure of deciding on what the brat would wear for the next weeks until he was well again. And of course, there was only one person to decide when Akihito would be healed. He already looked forward to the fights that were sure to ensue over that issue. And all the other issues.

He could already taste his victory. He would be the first to reverse the ancient rule of 'he came, saw and conquered'. He had already seen enough today to last him for the rest of the week, so all he needed was to conquer his pet again and come. And come he would. The trademark evil smirk slowly forming on his face, made Keita who came in to announce the arrival of Dr. Yamaguchi, feel cold shivers running down his back.

"Dr. Yamaguchi is here, Asami-sama."

"Good." Asami's voice was drifting across the room in a purr.

If there was a predator stalking Japan, it was the Yakuza standing near his desk. He was the epitome of primitive male, clad in designer suits, yet exuding an aura of unrestrained power. He would hunt. He would conquer. And he would devour. Keita felt sorry for the young photographer, knowing that he was the one to be devoured. Without mercy. As soon as he had recuperated enough for Asami to unleash the full force of his pent-up passion on him. Until then it was him and the rest of Asami's men that suffered. Differently though. Because the idiot got himself shot. Stupid brat!

"Asami-sama. I didn't have a chance to tell you how glad I am to see you looking so well. You seem to have recovered quite well from your injury. Would you let me take a look at it?"

Smiling the doctor looked at him inquiringly. Asami signaled to Keita to leave them alone. There was just no way he would drop his pants in front of any of his men. Not even if the man was the one he trusted with his life.

When the door closed with a soft click, Asami opened the belt of his pants and took them off. Dr. Yamaguchi stepped closer and carefully prodded the scar left from the cut he had made when removing the bullet.

"This looks very good. No abnormal discoloring of the tissue, I think in a couple of months you'll hardly be able to see it anymore."

"And you came here to just tell me that?" Asami raised one eyebrow which gave him a rather menacing look.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about Takaba-san. In private." The doctor gave Asami a worried look. He knew what he was about to tell him would make the tall Yakuza not happy. Definitely not happy.

"There are signs of abuse, Asami-sama. I didn't want to say anything in the hospital to make sure no one would overhear anything."

"What kind of abuse?" Even though his anger flared up inside of him, he forced himself to remain calm. Utterly still.

"For once, the obvious external bruising, but I also found some barely healed ripped tissue around his anus. It seems Takaba-san was raped."

"I know." Just those two words were enough to almost shatter his heart. He breathed deeply to regain control of his raging emotions.

"Oh? Well, then you know that this probably left your boy traumatized. You need to help him work through this. At some point in the future he will need to talk about it to be able to cope."

"I know." Another deep breath.

"Good. I just thought you needed to know. In his momentary state, Takaba-san won't be capable to take care of himself the way he should. He will need someone 

else to do that for him. "

"I will take care of him. Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi."

"No, thank you, Asami-sama. Tomorrow morning, I'll call you to let you know how he is doing. Good night."

As soon as the smaller man had left his office, Asami again needed a drink. As much as he wished he could, there was no way of washing down the bitter taste thinking about his pet's ordeal left in his mouth. He knew Akihito would be able to deal with the rape, the question was, could he?

He only let Feilong live because his boy was strong and he needed the Baishe. Still, Feilong deserved to die for touching his Akihito. For some time now, he wasn't even surprised about himself thinking about 'his' Akihito. Because he was. His. And only his.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on Aarinfantasy ! And Ayano-san! **_

_**Lolz, thanku Chevonne Knowles for reminding me!...(I knew I was forgetting to do something...)**_

Part 5 part 1

He settled on the couch, trying to fight the tension in his muscles off that announced the approaching of a head-ache. He knead his temples, desperately wishing for cool, slender fingers to do this for him, massaging his scalp only to move lower and work on the muscles of his neck. They would gently travel down his back, taking their time, being rhythmic and sensitive to then proceed from long gliding strokes to deeper ones. The hands would move in a tantalizing pattern over his back, down his legs to his feet until he would turn over and have him begin again. Akihito would weave a sensual pattern of touches over his chest, exploring his body with every seductive stroke to finally…

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Asami-sama? Takahashi-san is here."

"Show him in." He got up to welcome his next visitor, the one he was really looking forward to see.

"Good evening, Asami-sama. Thank you for considering us." A slender young man walked in with two large suitcases in tow.

"That's all, Keita. Thank you for coming, Takahashi-san."

"We are always happy to be of help." The sales-clerk bowed to the much taller man and gestured towards the suitcases.

"I hope these models are what you were thinking about." Takahashi quickly opened one of the trunks and started to pull out various items to show to Asami.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need for him." Settling back on the couch, he suffered through an endless parade of garments, desperately trying not to picture how Akihito would look in each one of them.

Soon he was drowning in a mass of silk and other materials unknown to him, all designed to make sure his pet would be comfortable. Or not. For sure he would be furious. But he would wear them. As a punishment for getting himself shot. Stupid brat!

He watched as Takashi carefully positioned the second suitcase away from him, so he couldn't really see what was inside. All of his senses suddenly screamed 'danger' at him, and so far listening to them had kept him alive. In one swift move he got up, walked towards the smaller man and towered menacingly over him.

"Care to show me what you're hiding in this?" His voice was calm. Deadly calm.

Gulping , the small man seemed to shrink even more.  
"Nothing, Asami-sama. It's just…" He swallowed again.

"These items won't be what you wanted. I was about to got two more out for you, but the rest… require a really exotic taste…" Shaking with fear and embarrassment, Takashi watched as Asami pulled out several pieces and stared at them. Speechless. He felt eyes on him, turning from golden amber to liquid lava.

"I take them all."

"Even… those?" The young man held up an item which looked… rather interesting. The smell of leather assaulted Asami's senses and sent them reeling. The clinking sound of metal mesh turned into a loud roar in his ears and he was sure that he started drooling. Of all the… He shook his head to clear it from the images assaulting his tortured brain.

"I. Take. Them. All."

Glad to have been spared by the large man looming over him, Takashi wiped the sweat off his brow and breathed in deeply. Just being in the presence of the influential Yakuza intimidated him so much that he didn't allow himself to think about what the tall man would with it. Or who he would make wear it.

"All of them. Send me the bill."

"Oh, thank you, Asami-sama. If there is anything else I can do for you, please let me know immediately." Takahashi carefully repacked everything in the suitcases and closed them.

"May I leave the suitcases with you, Asami-sama? It will be easier for you to take your purchases home."

"Yes, just put them on the bill as well."

"I will, thank you, Asami-sama. Good night. We appreciate your business."  


He scurried out of the door, glad to be allowed to leave in one piece. Although he had just sold merchandise for over half a million yen, Asami scared the hell out of him.

"Keita? Make sure these two suitcases are being sent to the penthouse."

"Yes, Asami-sama." The dark-haired bodyguard closed the door again to find someone to take Asami's purchase home.

Around midnight Asami finally decided to go home. He was tired, more so as he had not really rested that much over the last couple of weeks. He hadn't been able to sleep since Akihito had been taken by the Chinese. Because of his injury. It couldn't have been because he was missing the feeling of a warm, lean body curled up into him. Not at all. He hadn't missed the feeling of content that came in the package of a certain lanky photographer who managed in the course of a night to throw the bed-covers on the floor, bunch up the sheets at his feet to then wrap himself into his only available source of warmth. Not possible. He didn't miss the brat. Not at all.

With a tired sigh he walked into his bedroom – no their bedroom and slowly started to take his clothes off. All he wanted was a hot shower and then sleep. His eyes scanned the room before him, wondering how Akihito would fit in it. Did he need to make more changes? Should he talk to the interior designer he had hired? The huge bed dominated the space, made to his specifications. A huge mattress was sitting on top of a platform, very stylish and minimalistic. Well, not really that minimalistic. Inside the platform were all of those wonderful hidden compartments, places to keep the implements he preferred using to enhance his pet's pleasure close by. He wondered if any of them would send the cleaning maid running away screaming. He chuckled and dropped his shirt carelessly on a chaise. His eyes wandered up towards the ceiling, still amazed that he couldn't really the seams of the cover that hid the sling. Not that he had anything planned with it- yet. It was only installed in case Akihito wouldn't be able to stay in bed any longer without pain. After all, he was injured in a rather sensitive place. From a gunshot. Stupid brat.

The rest of his clothes followed his shirt and he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. He stepped into the large walk-in tiled compartment and soon steam started to fill the room. He leaned against the warm tiles, enjoying their warmth, once more thankful that he had insisted on heating not only for the floor, but also 

behind the walls. His pet would enjoy this; he always seemed to be cold. At least his feet were all the time. The bunny slippers would really come in hand. He chuckled at the thought of how Akihito would yell at him for making him wear them. And all the other clothes he'd bought so far. Life was definitely starting to look better. The spray of water hit him from every side, caressing his body with pulsating jets, massaging his tired body. He tried to not think about how it would feel to rub up against a certain slender body, pressing against tight cheeks and drink in the taste of his skin. He turned on the cold water. He needed to cool down. Three more days. Stupid brat.

Quickly he stepped out of the shower, toweled himself dry and put on his robe. He stifled a yawn and went back into the master suite. His eyes fell on the two suitcases that had already been delivered and were waiting for him to unpack them. A tortured groan escaped his mouth; he couldn't do it. There was no fking way he would survive this. Not now.

Almost violently he yanked back the covers and lay down, desperately waiting for sleep to claim him.

The hospital was quiet, only the nurses were silently walking in the hallways making sure their patients were taken care of, even in the late hours of the night.

Keita still sat in the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was sure he wouldn't survive another minute of his ward's feverish mumblings that somehow involved his boss. Wasn't there anything else the brat could dream about than Asami. He was so tired of hearing Asami-sama's name being screamed out, followed by deeply erotic moans. He wanted out. Now.

He sighed in relief when a tall nurse came in with a bright smile on her face. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and he took his time to look her over. Well, she had a rather flat chest, but then again she really had beautiful grey eyes.

She pushed a trolley in front of her towards the bed. Without being asked to, she lifted the cloth covering the top to reveal a bedpan. Keita groaned. His night just went from bad and boring to really disgusting.

"I'm here to relief the patient. It's been quite some time." She waved the bedpan at him vigorously and walked closer to him.

"You look tired. If you want to, you can step outside while I help Takaba-san to do 

his business."

Hesitating only for a moment, Keita gave the tall, slender girl a thankful smile and got up.

"Well, you can see that I carry nothing on my person, so really, there is no reason for you to stay in here." She gave a simpering giggle and ran one of her hands seductively down the side of her body, pressing the flimsy material of her uniform against her flat torso.

Keita's eyes scanned over her body again and decided it to be save to let her do this unpleasant task without him watching. Really, there was no reason for him to look at the photographer's crotch being manhandled by the nurse. He went to the door, signaling one of his men to take position right at the door.

"Make sure no one goes in. There is a nurse inside now doing something, when she leaves make sure he is okay and wait for me to come back." He needed a smoke. Hell, he needed a smoke and a vacation. Preferably somewhere far away with a whole cheer-leading team. He sighed and went to the stairwell to go outside for a smoke.

Hanashi opened the door to see the nurse carefully rolling her patient on the side and then positioning the bedpan. He quickly shut the door and took up his position again. He so didn't need to see that.

After a few minutes, the nurse stepped outside, pulling the trolley with the now full container behind her, daintily walking down the hallway and disappeared out of sight. He went inside again and checked on Takaba. Or actually Akihito-kun as all of Asami's men called him. He felt sorry for the boy, lying immobilized on the bed, his breath wheezing and desperate, yet soft moans coming from his throat. The kid was really sick and hurting. Seeing that there was nothing out of place he waited for Keita to come back to relief him. Maybe he would look for the pretty nurse. He hadn't seen her before; she must have just started on her night-shift. She was tall and slender, her body a bit on the boyish side, but then he never much cared for large breasts. He was a real leg-man. And she had some legs, never-ending, long, silky limbs that called for his touch. Yes, he would definitely look her up…

Ring.

Ring.  


Ring.

With a curse, Asami struggled awake to answer the annoying phone.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it is… "

"Feilong."

"The one and only." The Chinese couldn't hide the evil glee in his voice.

"I told you already, that as soon as I have the time, I'll hand him over. Do. Not. Push. Me."

"Far be it for me to push you, mighty Asami-sama. I didn't call you to pressure you into giving Arbatov over. No, I just thought to call you and ask how our kawaii Akihito is doing?"

"None of your business, you bastard. You shot him." Asami replied with a cold voice. Anybody who knew him would run for cover upon hearing him talk with 'the' voice. Not Feilong.

"See, I thought you wouldn't be forward enough to tell me how he is, so I paid him a visit to make sure he is properly taken care of. And I left a little present for you in the hospital. With him." Smugness oozed from the phone.  
Even if he hadn't been wholly awake before; he sure was now. He didn't even reply on the sarcastic sounding remark; he just hung up.

Cursing, he dialed Keita's number while struggling to get into some clothes.

"Asami-sama?"

"You better tell me that you didn't let Feilong into the same room with Akihito."

"Nobody got into the room. Only hospital personnel. I was here with him all the time."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Click. He hung up.  


Hurrying out the apartment with Akira closely on his heels, he got into the black limousine and drove to check on his boy.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on Aarinfantasy ! And Ayano-san! **_

**Shot? Part 5 2/2**

He walked towards his pet's room, every brisk step exuding menace and a dark promise of retaliation to anyone who'd harmed his boy.

Keita was waiting for him in front of the room to greet his boss without waking the kid up.

"Keita."

"As I told you before, Asami-sama. A nurse came in earlier with a bedpan, I checked her and she was clean. Nobody else but me and Hanashi have been inside."

Asami took a deep breath and opened the door. He controlled his urge to groan at the sight of his boy and walked inside, firmly shutting the door behind him. The room looked the same as this morning. His pet looked the same as this morning. Damn him.

He called Yamaguchi.

"I want you here. Now."

"Something wrong, Asami-sama? When I last checked on Takaba-san, he was asleep." There was no worry in the doctor's voice, only confidence in his assessment of the boy's condidtion.

Silence.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Click.

For the first time since they had brought Akihito to the hospital, the Yakuza sat down on the side of the bed, afraid to touch his pet, however seeking to be close to him. He gently touched a slender hand with one finger, carefully caressing it, making sure not to wake him up. A soft moan drifted from his boy, making even this small touch almost unbearable.

The door opened with an almost inaudible click.

"Someone who was not supposed to be here apparently had access to him. I want you to make sure he is alright."  


Yamaguchi cast a concerned look at the dangerous man sitting next to his patient, worry clear on his face. He couldn't take this lightly.

"Any idea what I'm supposed to look for? Poison? Drugs?"

"No. Just test him for everything. I was told that a present was left for me. I have no idea what this could be."

"Do you want to stay while I examine him?"

"No. I'll be outside." He was sure he wouldn't survive a close examination of his boy in front of him. All that delectable skin exposed to his eyes, every inch his to devour. He got up and stepped out.

After a few minutes the door opened and the doctor came out with a weird look on his face.

"I think I found the present left for you, Asami-sama." His voice sounded strained as if he was trying to desperately hold back.

"What is it?" Asami impatiently stepped forward.

"Well, I think you should take a look at it." The doctor motioned to the door.

When Keita made an attempt to follow both men inside, Yamaguchi stopped Asami.

"I think you should look at this alone. Please."

He nodded to Keita and quickly went inside the room.

"So, what is it?"

Yamaguchi didn't say anything, just carefully positioned the boy on his side and pointed.

"I think this is it."

"He. Is . Dead. That fking bastard just died." He looked once more at the cold gleaming piece of metal, turned around and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Declaimer: I do not own this fanfic! All credit goes to Soapz on Aarinfantasy! And Ayano-san! **_

Part 6

When his phone rang again, he was hardly able to answer it, his hands were shaking from the rage that had overtaken his whole being.

"You.Are.Dead."

"Oh? I so don't think so." Tinkling, silvery laughter.

"Imagine what could disappear when I die? Would you really want me to leave this blissful existence without telling where the key is?" Another laugh.

"You misbegotten son of a bitch. I'll kill you."

His voice vibrated with fury at the tall Chinese. Outside Akihito's room he had gotten a description of the nurse from Keita, when Hanashi came down the hall, devastated because he couldn't find the pretty nurse anywhere. Nobody had to tell him who the nurse was. He knew. All of a sudden he just fking knew. No one else would have dared to do that to his boy. While he was injured. From a gunshot. Stupid brat.

And now this. He needed the key. Arbatov was definitely not worse this increase in suffering. He couldn't care less about the idiot in the warehouse.

"So, just in case you have some time to spare for an old friend, how about a meeting… let's say next month? In Hong Kong? I so do like the weather there at this time of the year. Of course you should bring our kawaii boy along. I'm sure airport security would have a field-day with him."

Asami's answer was a garbled mix of every curse and expletive known to man. And maybe some more he just created. He so didn't need this.

"Alright. You win."

"Again? I think I didn't hear you correctly, Asami."

"I. Said. Alright."

"No, I meant for you to repeat the second part."

Silence. Dark, dangerous, ominous silence.

"Don't push your luck, princess."

Theatrical sigh.  


"Well, but I really do have to take a short trip to Hong Kong. Matter of fact, I'm about to board my plane. But don't worry – I'll be back by Sunday, keep Arbatov safe for me. Zai Jian."

The line went dead.

As dead as a certain longhaired Chinese would be. He would call Yoh and make him torture the debased dereliction of genetics.

The car stopped once more in his reserved parking space below his building. He hadn't even noticed that they had already arrived. Akira accompanied him upstairs to his apartment and after one look at his boss, walked over to the bar to pour him a generous shot of whiskey.

The long-time bodyguard helped Asami out of his long coat, steered him towards a chair, gently pushed him down into it and pressed the glass in his hand.

"Here, boss. You look like you need it." At very rare occasions Akira allowed himself a few liberties, confident that he would survive them because of his long history with the young Yakuza.

Asami leaned back, closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. He seemed to do this a lot lately. It felt like his whole damn life was falling apart.

"Maybe it would have been better for me, if they had killed him."

Silence.

Akira carefully considered every detail about the loaded sentence. He knew with certainty that he was expected to reply.

Asami opened one eye, directing its gaze at the dark-haired man who had shared almost twelve with him. He watched him going back to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

Sitting down across from him, Akira silently watched the amber liquid move in his glass for several seconds before looking his boss straight in the eyes.

"I don't think so. I think Akihito-kun is the best thing that ever happened to Asami-sama." His eyes never wavered.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Akira sighed. This would be one of those nights. He survived three of them in the past. 'though compared to the topic of this one, they now seemed like child's play 

in comparison.

Deep breath.

"He makes you come alive."

"He makes me vulnerable."

Shit. This didn't go well. Think. Fast. As if your life depended on it. Maybe it did?

"He is sui to your ka."

"That he is."

"He was willing to die for you."

Another sigh.

"Yes, there is that. The question is though: Am I willing to let him die for me?"

Much safer grounds now.

"That would be his decision to make."

"He is mine. So it will be my decision."

Earthquake. Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. He really didn't see that one coming. He took a long swallow, savoring the burning feel flowing down his throat. His mind frantically searching for the right words. His Oyabun would know if he was anything less than honest. He would swear any day, that Asami even knew when he just thought about lying.

"He will fight you for this decision. That's why you need him. He stands up to you and even if he loses, he always stands up. He is toko kenpei. A true musha."

Finally a smile.

"You're right. Getting rid of him would be much more trouble than keeping him."

Score one for Akira. Relief swept over him, it had been a tad uncomfortable there for a while. And he would bet his life that his boss had feelings for the boy. Deep feelings. Not really surprising. The photographer really had something going for him. It was hard to resist his infectious smile, his overwhelming joy at the most simple things. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Suppressing a smile, Akira got up, put his glass away and left his boss to go back to sleep. He really needed it. As much as he tried, he couldn't remember a single day when Asami had looked disheveled. He was always immaculately dressed. Well, not 

today. His shirt was buttoned wrong, his hair wasn't sleeked back. Then again, who wanted to die for pointing out something like that…

"You should try to get some more sleep, Asami-sama. Good night."

He left, making sure his men were positioned outside the apartment and went to finally get his well-deserved rest.

Tossing back the last remains of the drink in his glass, Asami finally got up from his chair, a bit unsteady moving towards his bed. He didn't even bother to shut the door to his bedroom, much less to take his clothes off. He just dropped on the soft mattress, a fleeting smile on his face when the last thing he saw was the beautiful figure of his Akihito. He would so hate this picture…  
…and still smiling the powerful Yakuza just fell asleep.

Zai Jian Chinese: good bye (or so the dictionary says)

Sui Japanese: Water: Sui or mizu, meaning "Water", represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. sui can be associated with emotion, defensiveness, adaptability, flexibility, suppleness, and magnetism. (from Wikipedia)

Ka Japanese: Fire: Ka or hi, meaning "Fire", represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. Animals, particularly predators, capable of movement and full of forceful energy, are primary examples of ka objects. Bodily, ka represents our metabolism and body heat, and in the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion. ka can be associated with motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Besides the obvious examples of heat and flame, lightning can also be thought of as an extension of Ka. (from Wikipedia)

Oyabun Japanese: Supervisor of a group (obviously not necessarily Yakuza)  
toko kenpei endless power

Musha fighter


End file.
